What if I loved you
by High on hunger games
Summary: "Peeta, I lied I really do like you, I would like to try to be together if you want" If Katniss really did love Peeta right after the first games and how different things might have been AU. still based in Panem
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first Hunger Games story on this website so don't judge me but i hope you like this story XTORIX**

this story is if Katniss really loved Peeta right after the first games but lied

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

I take the long way to victors village passing the seam and my old house it may have been small but it was still home I could still see Prim playing medic with dad wrapping up his arm with the left over bandage my mom didn't use, giving him shots with a twig near the house all these small things was what made a small seam home that barley had doors on hinges seem like a palace for family and friends, that all I need to think to bring tears to my eyes.

It takes me a while to realize that I have just been standing here staring at what used to be home. I decide to brush it off and be great full that I have a home and that some people in the seam don't have enough money to even own the one bedroom house.

I don't notice how far I have walked until I am face to face with Peeta's house staring at his house makes me feel even worse that I lied. That I'm to selfish to even admit my feelings to myself, that I would rather risk hurting the one that I love! Than turn out like my mother! I'm not that bad _am I_ no I can't be i shake my head to myself and continue the trudge to my house

**AN: I know that was short but it was kind of just an intro to the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow guys two chapters in one day I am on a roll**

**disclaimer: all characters belong to Suzanne Collins the only thing that I'm pretty sure is mine is the idea of the story**

As I open the door to my house I have Prim barreling towards me at high speed "whoa there little duck where's the fire" I joke chuckling lightly "I missed you" she says clinging tightly to me, I laugh lightly at this.

"now why would you miss me? I was gone for an hour at the most" I'm honestly confused at this point

"I know but you were gone for so long before being in the Games that I don't want to lose you again" She states, she may only be 12 years old but her words are just like Peeta's..._ peeta _I feel horrible, the saying "Two wrongs don't make a right" come into play right now in fact I cold add they make an even bigger wrong... I lied about lying.

"Katniss, what's the matter?" Prim asks bringing me back to the current time, I sigh deeply

"Prim, I have to go talk to Peeta for a little bit I will be back later" I don't know what I expected her to tell me not to go or something along the lines of that but me saying this makes makes her smile grow wider than ever.

Prim is basically pushing me out the door at this point before the door closes I hear her say "go get him" and with that she is gone.

* * *

The walk across the street seems to take forever, _should I turn around? _No I'm not a coward I survived the Hunger Games so I should be able to talk to Peeta, this one simple task is making the world crash down on me. THAT IS IT! and with that burst of energy I walk straight up to his door and give three hard knocks.

What feels like hours later Peeta opens the door, his eyes light up a bright blue in joy but then fade back as he remembers what I had said on the train.

"Katniss what are you doing here?" he asks out of surprise or confusion

"we need to talk" I say sternly this is a very bold moment that I never have I am going to tell him how I really feel even if it kills me in the process.

"Okay well come in then I guess" he chuckles nervously, i brush past him into his living room knowing the because it is not much different that my own.

I sit on the couch for a little while "okay Katniss..." he starts "why are you really here?"

"well ah..." I try to start but i can't find the right words to say "I uh... I lied" I finish staling my boldness that i had wearing off slightly

he laughs sarcastically "wow... you lied _new _I would have never guessed you lied again after you lied before" he is clearly irritated and it is starting to piss me off to

"okay okay, I know you are mad but please just hear me out" he looks to me as if saying carry on so I do.

* * *

"On the train I said that I lied to you and I thought that I really did but really I was just scared that if I loved someone that somebody would take them away from me or they would leave me and I would turn out like my mother, an empty person staring at the wall while they should be doing something but not being able to" at this point in my rambling his expression has softened slightly and he is listening so I continue. "I was scared and I was being selfish. I thought it would be better for the both of us but here we are, you mad at me and i feel terrible because of it." there I said it, he just stares at me in confusion "lied about what" it's at that moment that I realize that I didn't even tell him what I lied about... well shit

" I lied about saying I didn't like you" I say I'm not sure he even knew what I said until I hear him speak up quietly "you...you mean it this time?" I barley nod I lift up my head to look at his eyes.

"Katniss" he sighs "I think I'm going to have to get to know you a little better before I am able to know if you are lying or not but until then I would like to try" I nod my head and head to make an exit but before I can I feel a soft hand placed under my cheek and turns my head so I'm facing him he then kisses me a soft warm kiss right on the lips "I had to give that a try before I made any tough choices you know" i just smile and nod my head "will I see you later?" I nod and head out the door. I think I might have made a good choice

AN: **see I told you guys I would write longer and that other chapter was a sample I am like super happy I already have 2 people following the story and a review lets try to go for 3 more before my next chapter XTORIX**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys another story today I'm really happy that I have people following the story and reviewing about it that you, all of you also if there are any Galeniss shippers out there you may not want to read this chapter or any chapter that Gale is in really, because as you van see this is a peeniss story Katniss and Peeta so obviously Katniss and Peeta are going to be together but I promise it won't be as simple as that any ways read away.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these beautiful characters Suzanne Collins does, so now you can read away.**

**Katniss P.O.V. (I will do some Peeta pov if you want let me know in the reviews)**

As I walk home all I can this about is how good I feel about finally telling him,a huge weight hasbeen lifted off of my shoulders. When I walk into the living room I see Prim jump up "so how did it go?" she asks drawing out the O

"good,I think we are good now" I try to answer simply but I can't keep the small smile from forming on my face. Prim's smile widens for a second then disappears

"what?" I ask seeing my sister without a smile is not a normal this for her at all.

"Gale is in the kitchen waiting to talk to you" she states quietly, I sigh deeply and walk into the kitchen.

"what do you want Gale?" I ask trying not to sound to rude but I don't think I'm doing a very good job with it

"I want to talk to you Catnip" he says his words slurring slightly.

"Gale have you been drinking lately?" he chuckles

"Well of course I have" he answers while pulling out a bigger flask then Haymitch carries around, and taking a swig.

"Gale, why are you drinking"

"well it helps me be bolder so I can ask you this up front, will you be my girlfriend, we can be together secretly" he says taking another swig.

"Gale,no" I finally say

"Wow, holy shit for a second I thought you said NO but of course you can't turn me down" and with that he roughly grabs my cheeks and kisses me with full force, I try to pull away but I can't Gale is still a strong man. Soon he has me pushed up against the wall focing his tongue into my mouth.

As he moves me to another, he pushes me against it with force, my head hits the wall and I cry out in pain loud enough for prim to come in. Gale pulls away to take another swig, and I mouth to prim "go get Peeta"Panic is in her eyes as she races to the door.

Gales turns his attention back to me and shoves his mouth back on mine his breath reeking of alcohol, "Shall we takes this farther?" I just shake my head repeatedly

"Gale you're scaring me stop" he laughs an almost evil laugh

"no way we are so going to take this farther" he slurs as he reaches for the hem of my shirt and trying to yank it over my head as I try to pull away all of the sudden his weight is gone and I slide down to the floor with my head in my hands the tears forming in my eyes.

I'm pretty sure i hear Peeta's voice and punches being thrown but I'm to wrapped up in my own thoughts _why would Gale do that? I thought we were best friends. he was drinking?_ I guess I had been thinking for a while because now I am sitting in Peeta's lap and he is rubbing soft circles on the middle of my back.

I am sobbing softly as he shushes me, whispering soothing words as I just cry "are you okay?" hen ask after a little while. I shake my head No I can't believe he would do that to me. "oh Katniss" he says with sympathy "I'm so sorry" I just shake my head and eventually cry myself to sleep, safe in Peeta's arms.

* * *

When I wake up I'm on the couch and there is a warm fuzzy blanket, I hope that all was a dream but with my luck it really did happen. When I turn my head I see Peeta sitting in a chair from the kitchen, he's asleep but he looks really uncomfortable "Peeta" I whisper shaking his leg lightly after a little while of repeating this he looks up at me his warm blue eyes starring into mine for a moment then he looks down "I are you okay?" he asks out of concern

"Peeta I'm fine, but you need to go home and get some rest"

"I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay" he says with a yawn

"Peeta I'm fine now go home and go to bed you need sleep, we are going on our victory tour in 2 days and I'm positive we won'y get much sleep on the train"

"Okay but I will check in on you in the morning okay?"

"okay" before he leaves he gives me a light warm kiss on my lips, nothing like Gales hard rough lips, I want to forget about him so I will focus on whats here in front of me now _Peeta._

before Peeta goes I grab his arms and kiss him again, he smiles into the kiss and moments after saying goodnight he's gone.

_I'm running through the forest with my bow in my hand but I don't have any arrows I hear someone calling my name it sounds like Rue so I run towards the voice when I get there I see Marvel with his spear and it pierces Rue but it's not Rue anymore it's Peeta he is the one with the spear in his chest soon he is burning and slowly turning to ash before he disintegrates he whispers in a hoarse voice, "you did this" soon all the people that I killed or have seen killed are around me shoving me into the fire that I just watched Peeta die in, the last person I see is Prim standing over me with a knife in her hand as she whispers you did this, she stabs herself right in the chest and fades away.  
_

I wake with a start I'm sure I was screaming because my throat hurts and I feel liquid running down my cheeks which tells me I was crying. I think that is the worst nightmare I have had yet usually it is just little segments of Rue dying or Cato getting eaten by the mutts never that bad, I've never had Prim in my nightmares before, I decide to go check on Prim just to make sure she is okay I open her door and don't see her in there so I start to panic so I check my mom's room and sure enough she is laying there asleep in my mom's bed sleeping soundly so I quietly shut the door and trudge down stairs into the living room since I'm sure I won't be falling asleep any time soon I see It's 4:00 am so I go and sit on my porch. I wait for morning to arrive I know that every single good thing that happens to me with have it's bad side... Falling in love with Peeta: bad nightmares, Surviving the Hunger Games: nightmares that will most likely last for as long as I live, and the list goes on and on I'm pretty sure the list will never stop even after I'm dead I guess me death could be a good thing for some people, sometimes I think it might have even be better for me.

**AN: I told you people that scene with Gale was not going to be good, he is not a good guy in this story just to let let you all know just in case you are a Galeniss shipper bleh Galeniss honestly I hate Gale and *******RING RING RING SPOILER ALERT THIS NEXT PART IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MOCKINGJAY DON'T READ******* If you put it all together and fit the pieces Gale killed Prim and you all know it so don't go all gale crazy on me know rebels. well this is my third chapter and its 11:30 so I'm leaving love all of you I will try to post tomorrow BYE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I'm a little disappointed with you No reviews? Oh come on you could simply just say good chapter or love it I'm not expecting and 10 paragraph essay how about this I will post the next chapter when I reach 7 reviews that's not many just 5 more you can do it I believe in you tell your friends about it also IF YOU HAVE AN INSTAGRAM FOLLOW ME HUNGER_GAMES_YAH XXTORIXX**

**DISCLAIMER: as much as I would love to I do not own any of the characters :P**

**read on...**

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

I hear Katniss scream so I race to the window to see if she is there her light is on and then it turns off, I'm pretty sure she walked to her mom's room.  
After a while I see that light turn off and she walks to the front porch she then sits in the chairs and eventually she falls asleep in the chair, not more that 30 minuets later she falls out of the chair flailing on the floor not quit screaming but yelling at things in her dream.

After about 5 minuets I can't watch her anymore, as I walk to the front door and to her house I see Haymitch's door open and he comes out with a bucket of something. Soon enough I am over by Katniss' side trying to shake her a wake.

"she ain't goin' wake up kid" Haymitch starts coming up to me "It's called a night terror, she's sleep wakin' but she's in a nightmare I heard there much worse this way, one kid started beating up his brother, thought he was someone in the games."

"then how are you supposed to wake her up?" I ask skeptically, he eyes the bucket in his hands "worth a shot ain't it?"

I sigh loudly "Haymitch," I start but before I can finish what I was saying Haymitch dumps the whole bucket on her. She jumps awake with a start choking and coughing. "Peeta, your okay" she looks me up and down before clinging to my arm tightly "Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" she just shakes her head "I had a terrible nightmare" Hymitch scoffs at this "I know you did sweet heart why do you"re all wet?" Katniss gives her signature glare at Haymitch before clinging to my arm again "ya' know sweet heart you ain't the only one that's used to wakin' up to a bucket water" Haymitch replies to her glare.

"Haymitch you can leave now" Katniss says after a while

"yah, I know but I ran out of alcohol"

"I will get you some later now go" I reply

"fine, fine, kids have fun... but not to mush fun" he says laughing at his own joke.

I turn to Katniss and ask her the question that seems to trigger something because after I ask "Katniss, are you okay?" she starts sobbing burying her head into my chest, I freeze up for a moment but then bring her on to my lap. For a while I just run my hands through her hair its seems to valm her sobbing to light hiccup, then fades into nothing. After maybe an hour she falls asleep in my lap. I reach out to the side and grab the blanket she must have brought out here when she came out earlier, I almost don't put the blanket around her because she might be warm with me holding her in my arms, nut soon goose bumps are forming on her arms so I put the blanket around her and continue to run my fingers through her hair. soon enough I'm drifting off to a no nightmare sleep.

**Katniss** **P.O.V.**

When I wake up I see Peeta looking down at me still running his fingers through my hair. I realize that we are on the couch and it is now light outside. so I ask "how long was I asleep?" Peeta smiles down at me "about 5 hours, it's 9:00 now." My eyes widen "Peeta, you need some sleep you have been with me for that long "It's okay I slept for about 2 hours, also I like to see you when you sleep It's the only time you don't scowl" this of course brings a scowl to my face, which makes him smile bright, and laugh at me. He looks down at me and then leans down our lips connect this kiss is more passionate than the others I feel a warm tingly sensation go through my body.

After a while he is the first to pull away, "Katniss, I uh... I uh" He starts but it seems he can't find his words "I uh, um uh, Katniss, you need to leave me alone" and without a word he gets up and leaves before I can say anything.

_Wha- why would he want me to leave him alone did I do something?_ after thinking harder and harder, I finally put it together. It was because of my nightmare, or night terror as Haymitch had told me shortly after dumping water on my head. He must have seen how messed up I am and didn't want to be around me anymore, that is most likely it.

**Peeta's P.O.V**

As I walk or stomp to my house I can't believe hoe frustrated I am at myself I keep chickening out when I find the perfect time, the second I walk into my house I lash out and punch the wall a couple of times, only half of my brain is working and that half is the half that is working off of frustration, so I barley notice the fist sized hole in the wall, at this second I would like to just go dig my self a real nice hole and go die in it. I still have a little bit of sense so instead of going into one of the main rooms I go to the back room that no one will probably never use I rip open the door afraid it might rip off of its hinges, I start to tare up the curtains and the pillows, there are feathers flying everywhere. I pick up a chair and just it at the wall it breaks into a couple of pieces but I'm to mad at myself, I walk to the the bed the glass seeping deeper into my one good foot with each step. I sit on the bed wondering why I have to be so stupid when I hear running foot steps and I see Katniss at my side "Peeta, what's the matter" I think for a second she must think it's her fault "Katniss, you didn't do anything I promise"

"okay but why are you like this your're scaring me" she tells me in a nice tone

"I just no matter how hard I try, I just can't get the words out to you, I know you always say I'm good with words but you make me stutter" I pause for a second because I see a shadow of a smile on her face. "you make me stutter, so I can never get the words out"

"well how about when I get the the count of three you just blurt it out, don't give yourself time to talk yourself out of it"

"1" she starts, I take a deep breath I can do this "2" no looking back now "3"

after she says three I blurt it out like she said "Katniss,will you be my girlfriend?"

She looks at me with shock I knew I shouldn't have asked that. "You know what just forget I said anything, it was a bad idea and-" she cuts me off by saying "okay" I look at her "okay you will just forget about it?" she shakes her head "no not that, Okay I will be your girlfriend for real not for the cameras" she then looks me up and down. "I think we should get you cleaned up then"

I guess it was a good choice to listen to Katniss, she was the one that got us through most of the games and saved my life a couple of times. I guess I scored a pretty good girl, if I do say so myself.

**COME ON GUYS REVIEW LETS GO FOR 10 I would really like it if you review telling me if you like the story or if it needs like grammar errors but no rude hate for no reason but i reallylike simple ones like "good story" or "love it, good job" it's not that hard to write a review, as always love you my ** **rebels**  
**XXTORIXX **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS I really don't know I just felt like writing in caps well I will see you at the bottom**

**:DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**:IT BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS**

**Katniss P.O.V.**

It has been a week since Peeta asked me to me to be his girlfriend and also a week since I accepted. they moved the Victory Tour back a week due to problems with the trains, as for Gale I haven't seen him which is probably best, for him of course. The victory tour is today and soon people will be banging on my door trying to make me look pretty again and I will have to get rid of the scowl permanently attached to my face, and replace it with a fake smile, as does Peeta but he has an easier time with doing that.

Not many minuets later people are knocking at my door and to no surprise Cinna is there with Flavius, Octavia, and Venia They come walking in, Effie trotting behind them, "Katniss your talent is singing" I must look confused because Effie continues "Peeta has told the whole Country that you can sing so I have some special songs from back before the Dark Days" she hands me a piece of paper labeled "Safe and Sound" by a girl with a weird name, it's Taylor Swift, what an odd name. "look that over memorize it oh and here is the melody" she hands me an audio player, and hands me over to the prep team.

They bundle me up in winter clothes and let me memorize the song I read over the song and become one with the lyrics I look at the player and listen to the melody " bum, bum, budum bum bum bum badadadadada" I let the melody play once before I start to sing it

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed you light_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_Well all that's dead and gone and past tonight_

_Just close your eyes the sun is going down you'll be alright no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby even when music's gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes the sun is going sow you'll be alright no one can hurt you now_

_come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh Oooooh lala lala_

_Just close you eyes_

_you'll be alright_

_come morning light_

_you and I'll be _

_safe and sound_

"It is beautiful Katniss" I hear Cinna say to me "Really? To me it sounds like a really good way to get killed" he sighs "they won't be paying attention to the lyrics just your voice"

_He_ turns away but before he leaves the room he adds "plus it is supposed to be an act of defiance" but he says thins as a whisper in my ear as if people are listening before he disappears into the hall_  
_

"now you guys need to act more in love than I can tell you are" Haymitch tells us "do something cheesy" He smirks thinking of something "Peeta, I will leave that to you"

" and three two one go" I hear the group call end and I 'm pushed out the door the same time Peeta is he smiles at me and continues, he finally stopped using his cane a little while ago so I guess it must be easier with his prosthetic, so I jump into his arms... literally. He seems surprised so he loses his balance for a moment but then steadies himself, I guess he must have taken a step forward or something like that because we are on the ground as fast as we were slipping on the ice.

I look at him then lean in for a kiss, in the snow, fancy. I smile into the kiss and I am positive the cameras got it I pull myself off of him and he whispers in my ear " I could have stayed like that for a while, now smile before you get us all killed" my eyes go wide and I pretend to laugh as though he had just told me a funny joke.

"OK to the train you two star-crossed lovers" I hear Effie's perky voice usher us, oh what a "fun" trip this will be and at the end I get to sing a song that could possibly get anybody that I have ever come in contact- no looked at will be killed, oh joy!

As we get on the train I remember how nice and the nice food that is on the train. I go straight to the room that was assigned to me, I flop on the bed still nervous about the song knowing that all hell will break loose. I still decide to read the lyrics over and over until the words are burned into my head. After reading the lyrics over a couple times I realize that songs then had an even bigger meaning than they do now

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go, _it's a war setting but this must mean the person that she was singing about or herself was leaving to keep her safe and the one that was crying doesn't want the other to die or get hurt for them.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light, _the evilness of the war ruining the high spirits of this little girl as I have guessed I can put an example, Prim if her high spirits was ruined by war almost but not quite.

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_, this one explains itself the person doesn't want to be left alone.

_Well all that's dead and gone and past tonight,_ it already happened, doesn't really matter anymore the way the melody sounds and the Taylor person sings it, it sounds like they failed anyway so it doesn't matter.

The chorus, is from what it sounds the girl dying, come to think of it the song almost sounds like the one that I sang to Rue when she died, it's either the sad one or the war is over and they really are safe again.

_don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire the war outside our door keeps raging on,_ the war is continuing and the lady doesn't want the little girl to witness those things so she wants her to stop watching.

_Hold on to this lullaby even when music's gone__,_ she wants her to remember the lullaby as a fact that the war did happen and there is no way around that.

Once I have finally put this whole meaning to the song together I think of how outrages this is, I spring up out of the bed to find Haymitch,I know he doesn't want us to go to his room but he didn't do a good job of hiding it, all that I have to do if follow the trail of alcohol bottles and splashes and it leads you to the worst stench in the back of the train, no wonder Effie put him here, or he wants to be here.

* * *

"HAYMITCH OPEN THE DOOR" I yell for the tenth time banging on the door as loud as I possibly can I have woken up three security workers, Haymitch does have a mind of his own so it is to expect from him.

After 5 more minuets of knocking he finally opens the door "Sweetheart I don't have any toys for you and the kid to use" he says obviously not meaning kid toys which makes my face heat up slightly, I snap out of it as quickly as I can

"that's not what I'm here for, this song did you pick it out?" I ask because if he did he has a lot of explaining to do, if not I have some questions to be answered

"I an't got nothin' to do with that song it was Snow who picked it out I don't know why but he did" he waits a little "now if you would let me get back to my drinkin' I would like to let you go back to finding toys to play with" He gives a deep chuckle that for some reason irritates me, I stomp off toward my room.

When I get back to my room I am face to face with a hurt slash confused Peeta, I take a step towards him and he takes a step back I'm pretty sure I have a confused look on my face because he holds up a letter and hands it to me.

_Dear, Katniss_

_I know you probably don't want to be with me and I accept that, but I just think that you should at least be with someone you know. Not someone you were paired up with because of the Games._

_You need to stop lying to Peeta and tell him the truth about you, how you don't really want to be with him, I addressed this to him so he could read it, because I know you Catnip and you won't tell him the truth, I also knew you wouldn't tell him that you tried to kill him while he was sleeping that night on the train ride back to 12, you thought I would keep that secret safe, but you decided you wanted to be with that Capital creature, or a mutt as you told me he was but this was all just to let you know._

_Your friend,_

_Gale_

"Peeta, you can't believe this can you?" I ask not sure how he could believe.

"did you really try to kill me in my sleep?" He asks almost scared that it might be true

"No of course I didn't, why are you listening to Gale all of a sudden?" I ask suddenly annoyed that he believes Gale

"Well no secrets, Katniss tell me the truth" He tells me but I can see it in his eyes no matter what I say he is going to believe the evidence that he has from Gale

"Okay, none of those things that Gale told you are true, I don't think that you are a mutt, I haven't even talked to Gale since the thing that happened and before the only time I talked to him was when I first got back and all he would talk about is how much he missed me. I really do want to be with you, not because of the Games." I stop for a second and he's about to say something but I cut him off I'm going on a rampage and I'm not stopping now, I'm yelling but these people can sleep through anything."I didn't do it for the Games. okay? I thought I did but I didn't. I did it for you because I LOVE YOU OKAY? I love you and none of those things that Gales said are true but if you want to go and listen to the one that you have been pissed at for about a month that fine go ahead and do whatever the fuck you want" I barley ever cuss like that... outloud, I slam my door and I don't plan on coming out for a while.

I sit on the bed and lean my head against the head board. I don't think I know what I have gotten myself into it feels good to have finally gotten my feelings out but, I think I just scared the shit out of myself he probably hates me now, I roll over and groan into the pillow it has probably been twenty minuets before someone knock on the door "Katniss? will you please come out?" I know that it is Peeta from the softness in his voice

"no" I mumble not very loudly from the pillow, "come one Katniss please" I hear him ask again but then I hear something it sounds like a ticking, but there aren't any clocks in here all of a sudden there is an explosive boom. and I am thrown across the room, my ears are ringing, pain. Pain in my head and my body there is some near me talking to me but their voice is muffled and their face blurry. My eyes go into focus for a second and I see it is Peeta and I smile. his voice soon comes after he is whispering soothing words and stroking my face, something falls, more pain. I reach up and touch Peeta's cheek. "stay with me" I say to him as loud as I can but it comes out more like a hoarse whisper.

"Always" I hear him say and I smile before I am engulfed in darkness.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter Safe and Sound belongs to Taylor swift not me *FUNFACT* did you know that in the music video Taylor Swift is meant to represent Prim's ghost wandering through the remains of district 12 sad but also awesome bye**

**XTORIX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I keep deleting the chapters that I am working on and have to start over that is why it takes me a while to update **

**:DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES**

**:IT BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS**

**read on**

**Katniss P.O.V.**

the constant beep is all I hear I try to move my hand but I can't there are no restraints it just feels like my arm is being forced down with a weight. I try to open my eyes or call out to someone but nothing is working.I go through what happened in my head.

_there was an explosion I remember pain all over my body. Why was there an explosion? Why was it in my sleeping compartment? _

I start to hear voices that bring me out of my thoughts, "Is she going to be okay?" I hear a voice say. Peeta, I know that soft voice anywhere. I hear another voice but I don't know this one "she will most likely not wake up, I'm sorry Mr. Mellark." I hear Peeta take a deep breath and then someone picks up my hand and kisses it I know it's Peeta and I wish I could reply when he whispers in a voice that breaks my heart "Katniss, come back to me I love you.

**Peeta P.O.V.**

My heart breaks every time I look at her, broken bruised, limp. Yet when I came to her side she smiled at me like there was no one else in the world but us. I pick up her hand and kiss it holding it tight, "Kantniss, come back to me I love you" I whisper it like its a magic word and she will come back to me, but this is life. Life isn't filled with good things all the time

* * *

"Kid, if you stay here you are going to get sick. come one back to the train, it's not leaving or anything" Haymitch tells me even though I'm sure he knows that I'm not leaving her side.

"Haymitch, you know I'm not leaving" I see him nod from the corner of my eye but I don't look away I haven't since I got here it's almost like I'm waiting for her to magically open her eyes and be here with me, I'm not going to listen to everyone and be negative. Everyone is telling me to give up and that she isn't going to waken up, there aren't many people around but everybody that is around is saying that.

Deep down I know she isn't going to wake up but I just want to hold her one more time, kiss her one more time, talk to her one more time.

"Katniss, I know you probably can't hear me but I want you to know that I love you and I hate myself for even thinking what Gale said could be true, everybody keeps telling me that you're not going to wake up but I'm not going to listen to them I just want to be with you, and I want you to wake up so I can hold you and kiss you and tell you that I love you while you are awake. Come on Katniss wake up, please I need you" My voice cracks at the end and before I no it there are tears streaming down my face I don't want anyone to see me like this so I put my head on her arm hiding my face. I feel someone put there hand on my shoulder, I look up to see Haymitch looking at me with a sad smile "She'll be okay kid." It is at that moment I know she isn't going to wake up and it's my fault.

I sit here and there is nothing to do so I grab a piece of paper and I start to write my feelings eventually they start to rhyme and it sounds like a song so I keep writing and it actually sounds like a song.

* * *

It has been a whole month and I am a wreck along with the rest of Panem, one of there victors is going to die and the other is going to be broken, I'll be a Haymitch. Today if she doesn't wake up they are pulling the life support thing that they have in the Capital. I walk into her room and look at her again she looks like she moved. I shake my head and sit down I know she didn't move but I see her finger move and I grab her hand she gives me a squeeze I have a sudden burst of happiness "Come on Katniss you can do just open your eyes look at me please I miss those eyes." People must think I'm crazy right now but I don't care. I can see her trying to open her eyes but she can't, she slowly moves her arm up and puts it down on my hand, she is almost telling me to let her go, but I can't and I won't. If she dies I am killing myself.

I fall asleep with my head on her arm. _Katniss and I are sitting on a picnic blanket watching the sunset it's beautiful, I wait for something horrible to happen but so far nothing does, there are two kids a boy and a girl playing with each other the boy looks up "mommy come play tag with us" Katniss gets up and the kids start running away laughing the little girls while laughing tackles me and says "you're it daddy come on get up you lazy" _

I wake with a start first non nightmare in a long while but it makes me sad because it's what could have been and also what can't be. I feel someone running there hand through my hair, I look up to see Katniss with her eyes that I have missed for a month I grab her hand and hold it in both of mine "you're awake" I say but it comes out for of a question she nods her head and smiles at me I give the biggest smile I can "I missed those eyes so much" I say holding her face in my hands "I missed that smile and your hair, and your hands, oh hell I missed everything about you" She starts laughing at me and I pull her in for a kiss. We kiss for a good thirty seconds before I pull back " and I missed your kisses" I kiss her one more time before I hear Haymitch walk in.

"Well it was nice of you to finally join the land of the livin' sweetheart" he tries to sound like he doesn't care but really he does, he leans down and gives Katniss a hug. "Missed you there sweetheart, Kid was goin' crazy here without ya" I look down thinking about what I had been telling myself I was going to kill myself I also remember meaning it.

Katniss tries hard to sit up but Haymitch pushes her back down "now sweetheart, you were pretty roughed up you should probably stay down for a while" Katniss looks as if there was a spark inside of her brain "why was there a bomb on the train?" A bomb? I didn't know there was a bomb "well sweetheart someone was tryin' to kill you and Peeta just you were there at the right time but Peeta wasn't, so here you are, that's why the Victory Tour was moved back a week, they were tryin' to find all them bombs that were if they hadn't have found all of the others we would probably all be dead right now."

"that's why we are moving you two to a under ground facility after Katniss gets better, so we won't have any problems" A person that I don't know comes out into view "Plutarch Heavensbe" (I think that's how you spell his name) He holds his hand out to me and I take it. I'm not sure I should trust him.

After he leaves Katniss is the first to ask "should we trust him?" I shrug "I'd rather trust and regret than not trust and regret" Katniss just nods "you should go to bed" I tell Katniss she hesitates "will you stay with me?" she asks I nod and she scoots over so I can lay down "always" I whisper before she falls asleep she tells me "I love you" I smile to myself and reply "I love you too"

**AN: Okay guys I hope you liked that chapter also I need a beta tester if you want to be my beta reader pm me please love you guys good night **

**XTORIX**


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't believe at least 22 people are reading my story I want to say thanks to all of you also I got a beta thanks to Kdarmes for being my proof reader although this chapter in not proof read to answer some peoples questions just because Gale is a bad guy doesn't mean he would be able to find bombs in district 12**

**:DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**:IT BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS**

**Katniss P.O.V**

I can't believe I was actually dead, well not dead but in a coma I felt so useless sitting there listening to Peeta cry begging me to wake up I was so frustrated, angry, he was crying and there was nothing I could do but sit there and listen I wasn't in control of my own body and it frustrates me that even now I'm not aloud to move from this damn bed "you know what fuck you all" I mutter to myself as I rip the tubes from my arm and stand up I feel triumphant for about 30 seconds before I fall down onto the floor with such a hard smack on the concrete that the little white thing comes off my finger and a really long loud annoying beep comes from the monitor behind me people that I assume are doctors come rushing in they look at me and try to pick me up "I can get up myself, leave me alone" I keep trying to pull away and eventually they inject something into my arm and everything fades into blackness.

**Peeta P.O.V.**

"boy can't you keep your girl under control for more than thirty secon's" Haymitch comes walking into the section that they are currently serving food. "no you know I can't keep her under control. Why what happened?"

"had to make her pass out, she was goin' to walk right out of this place" I nod my head grabbing a small sandwich from the buffet section

"that does sound like Katniss, can't say I'm surprised"

"You know boy they expect you to finish the victory tour you know only 2 districts before the Capital not that big of a deal is it?" I shrug my shoulders

"Well we don't really have a choice do we?" Haymitch shakes his head.

"Snow also must have something big up his sleeve or else he wouldn't be demanding the tour so soon" I nod now I must be more conscious with what I do.

* * *

Katniss was discharged from the hospital today and we have to continue the tour right when we get on the train.

"Peeta, I'm not tired I don't really need that much sleep it's not like he said that I need to sleep every second" I sigh this has been the fourth time she has told me the exact same thing it's almost one O'clock in the morning and she is still telling me that she isn't tired

"Katniss, you're doing that thing that you always do when you're tired" She looks- no glares at me

"I don't do anything when I'm tired" I look at her and almost laugh

"yes you do, you wrap your arms around your mid-section" She raises her eyebrows then looks down she quickly moves her arms and sighs

"Fine I will go to bed" she starts "but only if you lay down with me" I laugh and scoot into the bed with her "well aren't you manipulative" She gives me a innocent smile and buries her head into my chest and soon I feel her breathing steady and I soon fall asleep with her.

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V.**

Today we are finally in the Capital after a long agonizing trip through the districts. My prep team walks in "hmm, what should we do with you?" asks Flavius "I say beauty base zero" Venia adds in "lets go beauty base 1.25" Octavia interjects she leans down and whispers "better that what Flavius was going to say, he always wants to do beauty base 5" the left side of my mouth pulls down ward at least that didn't happen.

When they are done I am in a light blue dress that is shorter in the back and flows with brown boots that cut off right below my knee. My makeup is simple plenty of "foundation" or at least that's what they call it to cover up my bruises and black eye they put my hair in what they call a loose curl, I guess they want my come back to be good because honestly I look good. **(if you want the pictures either KIK me at torirules23 or pm me and I will email them to you)**

"Now you would look even prettier with a smile" I hear Cinna say as he walks in that makes me smile, "now there you go that's what I was talking about, now why don't you go out there and wow the crowd" Cinna looks at me one more time and gives me a thumbs up before leaving the room. After a little while I see someone walk in and I can reconize her as Johanna Mason "wow, now lover boy is going to get a boner can't wait to see this" she smiles widely before adding "brainless, you did pretty good I must say." I raise my eyebrows and scoff "Brainless?" I tell her she smirks and shrugs her shoulders "you kinda get that from how you-" I cut her off before she can go any further "Okay I get it" she laughs "well I was sent in here to get you lover boy is waiting right outside of the door for you" I nod and walk out.

"hey Katniss" Peeta starts but then he turns around and his eyes go wide and darken "wow, you look uh." he clears his throat "you look amazing" Johanna laughs behind me and whispers in my ear "you are so getting a good fucking later and he's gonna-" My eyes go wide and my face starts to to heat up so I cut her off "THANK you Johanna, for that see you around" and I grab Peeta's hand and pull him away before we get more of Johanna's pleasant words " Katniss what did she say? wait you're blushing" I put my head down and my face heats up even more, before he can say anymore we are introduced "now please welcome are lovely Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" we are pushed forward by Effie "now big smiles" she whispers and I put on the biggest smile I can.

* * *

**Peeta P.O.V.**

I swear it's like 12 O'clock, I lost Katniss a few hours ago I'm looking around for her when I run into who I recognize as Finnick Odair "ah Peeta, I have been looking for you" I must look confused but he still whispers "Snow wants you on the roof" and I nod a quick thanks and head the the elevator.

Once I reach the roof I have to convince myself that I don't fear the worst but I really do.

"ahh, Mr. Mellark I sent Odair for you, I see he has brought you back" I nod not being able to say anything "Well, I have a deal for you today" I raise my eyebrows at him urging him to continue talking "well you see, there hasn't been a baby among the victors in years so I want you and miss Everdeen to have baby" I stare at him for a second "sir, President don't you think we are even a little bit too young to-" he cuts me off "yes yes yes, but you are forgetting the deal side of this" I close my mouth clenching my teeth my mouth forming a line across my face. "the deal is simple, there is a baby or we have many people that would pay big bucks to get a look at the girl on fire" my jaw starts to hurt from how hard I'm clenching my teeth. "If you have been wondering where your girlfriend is she is in there you could get her pregnant now if you wanted" he points to a door and I rush to it.

When I open the door I see Katniss laying on the bed all of her clothes still on but she is asleep I shake her shoulder "oh Katniss did they drug you?" I stroke her hair I ease her boots off of her and lay her under the blankets and keep stroking her hair.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

When I wake I'm in a bed that I don't recognize I look up and I see Peeta stroking my hair "where are we?" I ask him he looks at me and gives a sad smile "some, room in the capital" I give him a confused look, so he replies "I will tell you later I promise but now lets get you back to the train so you can sleep" Peeta helps me up and I put my boots on I'm about to say something about giving the clothes back but Peeta beats me to it " they said to tell you to keep the outfit" I nod and Peeta helps me out the elevator and we go down to the floor when we reach the door I see Finnick Odair standing there he looks at me sadly and Peeta tells him thanks as we get to the train Peeta stops and takes me into an alley way " why are we here?"

"I'm going to tell you what you wanted me to" I nod telling him to continue

"snow said he wants us to have a baby" he looks at me to see my reaction my eyes are wide but he continues "he said that if we don't have a baby he is going to sell you for sex"

"all they are going to do is put our baby in the games" He nods his head

"I know but I don't want you to have to do that all those disgusting men"

"we have to find a way that this won't happen"

"we will find a way don't worry"

He gives me a hug and we go back to the train and fall asleep together not worrying about what we are going to do we can worry about that later. Right now It's just us.

**Hope you guys liked that chapter the reason it took so long was because, none of the outlets in my room are working so my computer died and I had to start over about half of the chapter any way hoped you liked it **

**XTORIX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys back again with chapter 8 this one will be edited by Kdarmes so big thanks enjoy!**

**:DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES**

**:IT BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS :(**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

**Johanna P.O.V. (the same night)**

I see Katniss and Peeta walk out the door, well more or less Peeta helping Katniss out the door she seems to be having a trouble walking ha so I was right they did get it on. I'm always right I see Finnick by the door so I walk over to him "why do they get to leave early? I bet it's 'cause they were-" but Finnick cuts me off "No Johanna. They were not 'getting it on' they were with snow. Well maybe I'm not _always_ right but most of the time I am "well. then what's with Katniss?" he looks at me with a sad glint in his eyes "drugged her" I nod my head he still continues with a sigh "plus she still hasn't recovered yet, you know she was just in an explosion and a coma" I look at him "yah, I know but didn't the Capital have something to help her" Finnick nods " I think they were trying to break Peeta or make Panem mourn if she didn't wake up also that would solve the problem of two victors wouldn't it" I nod a couple of times it's all starting to piece together now "we need to talk to Haymitch we might have to start our party that we have planned earlier than expected" Together Finnick and I take our search for Haymitch but we know exactly where to look, the bar.

"Haymitch!" I shout striding over to him "What do you want ax lady?" I look at him well that one is new Ax lady? I shake it off gotta keep focus "Finnick and I need to talk to you in the alley way by the hotel" he looks really pissed of at the fact that we would make him leave his precious liquor,but he follows anyways

"Katniss and Peeta are in danger" Finnick breaks the silence that has been consuming us for the past minuets "no they are most certainly not we have it under control" Haymitch replies stubbornly.

"have you seen any of the two tonight" I reply harshly He gives me a weird look.

"no. Why would I see them they have been every where this party" he is starting to be confused but I really don't care right now.

"so you did know that Katniss was drugged?" I reply getting closer to his face.

"No, _I _didn't know that but apparently _you _did" I raise my eyebrows at him and I take a step forward but Finnick grabs my arm and moves me away from him

"Haymitch, she didn't know until I told her and the only reason I knew is because I saw Snow do it and was sent to go get Peeta. I don't know what snow told him but whatever it was he was really shaken up about it when I saw him last" Haymitch is about to talk but Finnick keeps talking "we _need_ to do something before Snow beats us to it." Haymitch takes a deep breath and sighs "I will see what I can do... I will talk to Plutarch later" Haymitch starts "but we probably want to do something before the Quell. I have a feeling Snow has something a little more interesting than double tributes." With that Haymitch staggers off to the train most likely to get more boose._  
_

"Well I'm gonna go "hit the hay" while you go do whatever you were gonna do anyways, call Annie say goodnight, anyways night Finnick" I tell Finnick once we get back inside.

"G'night Joe" he puts his hand right above his eyebrow to make it look like he is saluting to me.

I shake my head with a smirk and wave behind me as I walk back to the hotel room we are staying until tomorrow maybe there will be less nigh,ares tonight. Maybe, maybe maybe, always a maybe this will get better, it never does I heave a sigh and strip down into my under shirt and short night clothes and slip into sleep hoping another day never comes.

**Finnick P.O.V **

Once I get into my hotel room I get out the "cellular phone" that Beetee made for me and dial Annie's. He made them so that Annie and I could talk privately without Snow listening in on everyone of my that I have with her.

_Ring! Rin- _"Hello, Finnick?" the sweet sound of Annie's voice fills my ears. It feels like she was waiting for my call like it was sitting there and she was waiting for it to ring.

"Hi Annie how have you been?" she takes less than ten seconds to reply.

"I have been missing you. When are you coming home again?" She has been asking the same question over and over since I got here, Which was less than a week ago

"Still two more days Annie, then I will be home okay?" I can almost feel her nod through the phone.

"Finnick please come back soon I'm hearing those noises again"

"I will be home soon just remember to take your pills okay?"

"Okay"

"Annie I have to go before I'm caught but I promise I will call you in the morning and at night time, I love you"

"alright Finnick I love you too"

"bye"

"bye" after we hang up I feel empty without Annie voice or her near me so I crawl into bed and ease the nightmares with thoughts of Annie and her softness and understanding, I eventually fall into a deep sleep.

**Peeta P.O.V.**

I haven't been able to fall asleep no matter how hard I try, Katniss is asleep right next to me but she is hurt so I don't bother her. I push myself out of bed and find the room farthest of the train there is a a long wide window and I can see all of the dancing lights as we speed down the train tracks. Katniss has hated trains ever since the explosion and when she doesn't like something she is not going to do it, she stepped onto the train like nothing mattered there is something wrong and I'm going to figure it out even if I have to talk to a drunk Haymitch.

I walk through the train noticing things that I haven't seen here before I stop in front of a picture of a statue, it's a green almost, looks like a woman holding a torch like thing in her hand.

"That there's Lady Liberty" I hear Haymitch's non-drunken voice come behind me "before the dark the days?" I ask not even bothering to look up from the painting on the wall, I see him nod his head in the corner of my eye. "It was a symbol much like the capital seal, they also had a flag and a name t'was a pretty nice place too before people decided that they weren't runnin' it right" I look up at Haymitch curious about how life was before Panem.

"what did they call themselves?" I ask He looks at me "They were the United States of America" I raise my eyebrows at him "Isn't that a pretty long name for a place" he nods then adds "That was the full name they mostly just called themselves America" I nod my head to myself _that does make sense _I'm still curious about "America" so I ask a question on my mind "what do you know about this place" he bites his cheek "not everythin' but I'll tell you what I do know if you want" I nod he tells me to sit down at the table that they have oddly placed along the hallways. "So the Americans lived peacefully among themselves most of the time and got along, they all lived in places called states and-" I cut Haymitch off with a question "States?" his eyes widen in realization "Oh, they were almost like districts 'cept they were treated better and there were fifty" _Fifty wow that is alot of states to live in I can't even imagine a huge place like that unless the states where small but they were most likely bigger that the districts _"anyways before I was interrupted" Haymitch starts giving a glare in my direction "well Utah, which was one of the states saw someone from a country called Great Britain planning to invade America (if you are English I mean no offence I just got an idea so I'm going with it) so the Governor wrote a letter to the president explaining what they had seen" he pauses letting my soak in the information he has just given me.

"Little did they now that the thing that they didn't know is that what they over heard was a signal to attack" My eyes widen The Capital has always told us that war was a terrible thing and you should never listen to people that talk about war well that sounds like a bunch of _shit _to me.

"America wasn't ready for the attack they had always been fine with Great Britain but they wanted more, and they did but they burnt and spread gases all over America that's why Panem is so small as of now they can't seem to find a way to expand even after all these years"_  
_

* * *

"PEETA! PEETA!" _Peeta? oh wait that's my name_ I look up from the table that Haymitch and I have been sitting at for at least an hour "Oh so that's what I have been hearin' come from you two's room in the middle of the night" I notice how he says _you two's _ instead of my room which is where we have been sleeping for the past week. I almost smile at the man standing in front of me but then he adds to what he was saying "I was thinking it was you kids in there and she was screaming 'cause-" I put my hands over my ears and press down as hard as I can "Haymitch no! Shut up please"

"PEETA! PEETA! NO!" I stand up more quickly than intended and my prosthetic buckles. I get up as soon as I can swearing under my breath. I run or limp as fast as I can to our room.

I see Katniss moving all over the place the sheets are not on the bed anymore and she keeps mumbling "no" in her sleep. I sit on the bed right next to her and start stroking her hair "Katniss Shhhh it's okay you're safe Shhh" I whisper her eyes shoot open and she flings herself and me "You were gone... He was taking... you were gone... I co- couldn't find you I thought he got you" she chokes out between sobs. "No Katniss, It's okay I'm here now it was just a nightmare" it seems as though she doesn't believe me because she is still hanging onto me sobbing I kiss the top of her head and let her cry she eventually cries herself to sleep still hanging onto me. I lay her down on the bed again picking up the sheets and comforter off of the floor and putting it over her. I lay down next to her and wrap my arms around her burying my face in her hair. her hands hold my arms even in sleep she knows that it is me and I have my arms wrapped around her. I should probably tell her what Haymitch told me but I decide.

I'll tell her in the morning.

**AN: Hey all of you sorry this took so long to update my schedule has been all off since the winter break but I will try to post at least once a week maybe sooner I think I'm going to start a new story soon so look out for that anyways hope you liked it **

**XTORIX **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm going to answer some questions. first one is from **

**HUNGERGAMESGIRL12: the answer is no, that has never actually happened Great Britain never took over America **

**DISCLAIMER I DO ****NOT**** OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**IT SADLY BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V.**

I wake wrapped up in bed with Peeta's arms wrapped around me. I remember my nightmare last night and I quickly shake it off. I look at Peeta sleeping and I notice how peaceful he looks. I fall back asleep again this time facing Peeta.

The next time I wake up Peeta is gone, I start to panic when I see a letter on the pillow Peeta has been sleeping on I open it and read

_Hey Kat,_

_Meet me in the dining cart around eleven O'clock  
I have something for you I hope you enjoy it  
also I didn't think you would be up until later  
So I made you a cheese bun that you love  
and I left it on the table. Hope you like it, I think you will_

_-love, Peeta_

I look over at the night stand turns out he was right I did wake up late seeing as it is already ten. I don't remember even sleeping in that late I have always got up early to go hunting with Gale. _Gale _I shiver at the thought of him. what happened It's not like I knew that he _Loved me _ if that is even it. I decide it's not worth it and get up my bones crack as I step out of bed and go to the table near the door there lies a cheese bun, still warm and a note. I decide to eat the cheese bun before I read the note.

I dig my teeth into the cheese bun the flavor burst into my mouth I know it is made with Peeta's hands with tender loving care which makes me enjoy the delicious bakes good even more than I already am. I decide to read the note that Peeta left for me.

_now that you have had a treat now  
we can finally meet remember  
be at the dining cart around  
eleven O'clock, Love you_

I look at the clock and it is already ten-forty it seems that I am lazier than I thought. I quickly get up and rummage through the drawers looking for something to wear. I settle on a dark blue long sleeve shirt that is smaller in the front and longer in the back and some pants that are called skinny jeans.

I walk into the dining cart at exactly eleven and look around where is Peeta? He isn't here I awkwardly walk around the table and see a note I let out a groan and pick it up.

_before you get frustrated remember I have a special surprise for you  
now follow the trail that I have left for you and you will make it  
just fine. our time will be marry._

What trail? I look around and see nothing, does he expect me to search the whole train for this trail? I'm about to give up when I see small little flowers I recognize them as Tiger Lilies. I see my father sitting there picking Tiger Lilies and giving them to Prim. Later my mother would braid into our hair, I miss those days now I just want to go lay in my bed and die. Then I remember that Peeta is doing this to be a nice... _boyfriend. _ I like that that word it's ice to call him that. I follow the Tiger Lilies down the hallway all the way through the train until I see another another note.

_Come up to the roof of the train  
don't worry the train won't  
be moving for a long time  
I hope you have a good time with me?_

A question mark? why a question mark? Oh well I guess, I climb up the ladder to the top of the train there I see Peeta looking down at a blanket he is sitting on. He looks up at me and and a wide smile takes over his face, "looks like you found the way" he says and I give a small laugh at how excited he is about me being up here but he also looks a little nervous, I wonder why.

"I set up a picnic for you" He gestures to the tons of food around him. I nod my head slowly "yes. I can see that, how long did this take you?" I sit down as he shrugs. I shake my head at how much effort he puts into everything he does.

"Why do you look nervous? It's just me you know that it's not like I'm going to do anything" He looks up at me wide eyed.

"I know you wouldn't do anything, I just..." he shakes his head and I drop it.

There is an awkward silence and things start to get weird but Peeta, as usual saves the day. "How was your day before now?" he asks as the polite person he is, I shrug "lonely I didn't have you around to talk to, I never realized that until now that I barley have any person to person contact"

He gives me a crooked smile and I smirk. "Why did you set up something so special for me today?" I ask him "I just wanted to do something nice for you"

"You are always doing nice things for me why would you do this" He shrugs

"Why not you are always doing nice things for me" I raise an eyebrow

"Like what exactly?" He smiles his bright smile

"Like, being alive"

"how is that a good reason?"

"Okay fine it's not but, I do have a good one, you saved my life, nursed me back to health, decided to be with me" he looks at my lap where all of the notes he wrote are "and if you agree to the hidden message I have another reason"

I am utterly confused so I pick up the paper slowly the first note _Hope you like it I bet you_ will okay so _will _ is the first one, I go onto the second which the last word is _you. _The third is _Marry _The fourth is _Me? _So put together it is Will you marry me? Wait _Will you marry me? _I'm not sure what is happening of course I know what is happening he is asking to marry me but still am I ready? My eyes get really wide and Peeta gets down on one knee "there was an old tradition that Haymitch told me about and I guess I wanted to try it" He pulls out a small box and opens it inside is a beautiful ring that looks to cost more than five deer would and I inhale a sharp breath "Katniss Joy Everdeen, I have loved you for as long as I can remember and I just want to be with you for as long as I can so... Will you marry me?" I open my mouth but nothing comes out I try once more and I can barley get out "Yes" before Peeta lifts me off of my feet and twirls me around and kisses me passionately I kiss back and I feel heat that I have never felt before and I love it.

* * *

"You know we have all day just to lay like this, just you and me up here i the sun" Peeta speaks up for the first time in a while, "you are the cheesiest person I have ever met" I tell him laughing he gives a little snort in laughter "in the flesh" he replies.

"I love you Peeta" I tell him and I can feel his smile against my head he buries his head into my hair "I love you too" he mumbles into my hair I quickly turn around and kiss him from under neath he licks my bottom lip asking for an entrance which I happily oblige. A soft moan of pleasure drips from my lips. My eyes widen that sound has never escaped from my lips. Peeta chuckles against my lips at my reaction but I keep kissing him he kisses on my jaw bone down my neck the soft kisses leave a burning sensation against me and that pulls out another soft moan out of me. He continues to kiss down my neck until he reaches my collar bone. When he does he brings him lips back up against mine.

As our kissing intensifies I slip my hands up under his shirt, and feel under on his abdomen my hands slowly make way to the top of his pants and he takes in a sharp breath. "Katniss, we don't have too" I sigh and look up at him "I want to" he looks me over then takes me to our bedroom and I know we won't be able to stop.

**AN: I had a really hard time writing this chapter because of how much homework I have and also that kissing scene was really hard to write with my younger brothers reading over my shoulder I'm sorry that it has been a while and that this chapter is really short but it was the best I could do. I wanna try for 10 reviews at least before I post another chapter.**

**XTORIX**


End file.
